


死宅男友突然说要去拯救世界怎么办？

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: my bf was 100% nerd. he looked like one and act like one. but one day he told me he is THE GOD OF THUNDER and his teammates needed him to save the world.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	死宅男友突然说要去拯救世界怎么办？

如果我的亲人好友们还活着，他们一定不会让我这么做。

我飞半个地球去见一个网友？

这话要是让四年前的我听了，是绝对不会信自己会做出这种事的。

是那一天改变了一切。

什么都变了。

我也什么都没有了。

一年前我开始重新拾起打游戏的爱好，就像其他许多人一样，把空闲的时间投入到虚拟世界里，把注意力从窗外破败的真实世界中转移走。

在这个游戏里我遇到了这个网友。他的ID是Thor the God of Thunder。

我们是线上匹配到的队友。说实话他的技术真的很糟糕，摊上这么一个队友我还是有点生气的。我不但要杀自己的敌，还要顾着这个连方向都搞不清楚的队友。

一局打下来我救了他七八次，结果还好其他队友还算靠谱，这局最后还是赢了。

但我还是打得很不爽，本来都想关电脑睡觉了，没想到收到一个好友邀请。

点开一看，差点没把我气死。是刚刚那个叫THOR的家伙。他怎么敢来加我？

我果断地拒绝掉了。结果他又发了一次。

我点掉一次他就发一次。这样重复了五六次以后，我只能点了同意。

没想到这个家伙直接一个语音聊天发了过来。

我吓死了，想点挂掉，却不小心接了起来。

对方的声音从耳机中传来，低沉性感，令人脸红心跳……可惜我一句也听不懂。

“sorry no english，”我想了想，补了一句bye，然后依依不舍地挂断了。

隔了几天我打开游戏的时候，对方立即发了一起玩游戏的邀请。

我本来不想和菜鸡一起玩的，但是想到他那迷人的声音，我鬼使神差般地接受了。

没想到才几天的时间，他技术就进步飞快。不至于是高手水平，但算得上不拖后腿了，有几次我们甚至配合得很好。

不知不觉就跟他一起打了一天游戏。下线之前，他发了😀给我。

之后我打游戏几乎都是和他组队了。他好像很有空，无论我什么时候上线他都在。

我一点也没有嫌弃他无所事事整天挂在游戏上，相反地，我产生了一种很微妙的感觉，每次低落的时候上线看到他的头像亮着我就会感觉到一种安慰。

毕竟，在那件事发生之后，能知道一个人永远都在的那里的感觉真好。

我的英语真的很差，就算连着麦打游戏，我会用的单词也不过是那几个，left, right, go, back, wait之类的词就足够。

虽然知道我看不懂，但他每天还是会给我留言。

我只能用谷歌翻译，大概意思是“做得不错，你是个勇猛的战士”“我很欣赏你的身手”之类的话，我就用谷歌翻译几句谢谢你也很不错之类的客套话发回去。

为了能跟他交流，我又开始认真学英语了。

于是我用烂的不行的英语加上谷歌翻译的帮助，开始跟他聊起天来了。

我知道了他住在挪威的一个小镇，名字叫新阿斯加德。我从来没听过这个地方，但脑海中冒出了以前看过的峡湾的照片，便有些心生向往。

他常常处于一种迷迷糊糊的状态，之后我才发现是因为他酒喝太多。对此我也见怪不怪了，这些年人们的状态不能用从前的标准衡量了。

这世界上没有几个人能保持大部分时间清醒了。

有一次在挪威时间的深夜里，他突然给我发了语音通话。我结起后只听到他在那里哭，我赶紧打开谷歌语音翻译，才勉强搞懂了他嘟嘟囔囔地在说什么。

我杀掉了……但是……回不来了……都是我的错

我听个似懂非懂，只能理解为他和我一样，在那次事件里面失去了太多亲友。

这时候我恨自己英语太差，只能翻来覆去地说那几句“不怪你，没关系，你已经做得很好了”来安慰他，也不知道他有没有听懂。

在那之后一段时间，我发现他用的Emoji开始有变化了，他开始用上了带心的图标了，还经常发一些i like you之类的话。

大概是文化差异吧。他们那里的人一定是热情外放的，所以表达感情也会更加直接。

我每次收到这样的话还是会心跳加速，然后只能劝自己不要想太多。

我是从哪一刻才放弃抵抗，彻底沦陷的呢？

大概是每次我们打赢一局游戏，他就会雀跃地大喊大叫，然后用那令人晕头转向的声音叫我my good girl的时候吧。

那天回家的时候，我才走到我家所在的街区，就看到我家的方向天空浓烟滚滚。我一口气跑了回去，只发现大火刚刚被扑灭，整层楼被烧成了空壳。

小姑娘你运气真好啊，幸好你刚才不在家。你的邻居开煤气自杀结果把整层楼都给炸喽。

我听到有人这么跟我说。

有一刻我宁愿自己刚刚是在家里的。现在我除了一条命，什么也没有了。

我在附近的小公园呆呆地坐到了第二天早上。

手机响了一下，我拿出来一看，是索尔在通讯软件上问我为什么和他约好了打游戏却没来。

【我家没有了】

【被火烧掉了。】

我回复道。

【噢，真的很抱歉。】

【我家也是被火巨人搞没的】

【最讨厌火了】

【别难过】

【你来新阿斯加德吧】

【我们建了很多屋子】

他发了一大串过来，还跟了一个定位。

这就是为什么我在飞往挪威的路上了。

就算索尔是骗小女孩去杀掉的连环杀人魔，我也无所谓了。

当然，直觉告诉我，索尔不是。

* * *

在离新阿斯加德最近的一个机场，我见到了瓦尔基里。

——她是这么介绍自己的。

“索尔让我来接你。他还是没能走出门。”这位英气漂亮的大姐姐用我的语言跟我说。

“哇，你会说中文诶。”我超惊喜。

“以前阿斯加德有这门修选课的。”她笑了笑。

我们坐上了一辆小货车，一路颠簸着开往了那个位于天涯海角的小镇。

在路上行驶了几个小时之后，天空突然变得乌云密布。几道闪电伴随着雷声落在了旷野里，吓得我缩了缩脖子。

“你怕打雷？”瓦尔基里笑了笑。

我脸红红地点了点头。都已经这么大人了还怕打雷确实好像有点丢人噢。

瓦尔基里把车停在了路边，跟我说道：“等一会，他应该快到了。”

“谁？”我问道。

她还没来得及回我，有一个东西忽然撞上了车身，整辆车猛烈地晃动了一下。

怎么回事？

下一刻，一个人影出现在了车窗边。他拍着车玻璃，开心地看着我们。

来者有着长长的头发和乱糟糟的胡子，和我以前在电视剧里看到的维京战士一模一样。我注意到他的两只眼睛颜色不一样，分别是棕色和蓝色，十分特别。

“你还是来了。”瓦尔基里说道，为他打开了车门。

他巨大的身躯钻进了小货车里，坐在了我的旁边，让我感觉到无比渺小。

“我是索尔。”他说着，一把搂住了我，开心地拍了拍我的后背，把我的头发给揉乱了，才放开了我。“很抱歉没有去机场接你。”

“没……没关系。”我被他一系列粗犷得要命的行为弄得喘不过气了。他刚刚抱我的时候我似乎闻到了海风的味道，让我有点心率失常。

我偷偷从后视镜里看他。不得不说他居然与我想象中的样子挺接近的，只是要更大只一点罢了，整个人看起来就像一只温暖的大熊。

而且抱起来一定很舒服。

我被自己的这个念头吓了一跳。

糟了，我好像喜欢上这个第一次见面的家伙了。

————————————————

后来，我们就在一起了。

这个过程一点也不复杂，至少比我想象的要简单一些。

我每天穿过小村子从我住的小屋走到索尔家，和他一起打游戏，和以前一样。不同的是现在我们并排坐在了一起，一人拿着一个手柄，对着同一个屏幕罢了。

我打游戏累了就在他身上靠一会，或者是把头枕在他软软的肚子上。有一次他放下了手柄，低下头与我对视了一下，就突然吻了我。

再后来我就不回自己的屋子了，几乎整天都和他待在一起。

索尔有个奇怪的朋友，他的名字叫Korg，好像也是个宅男。Korg说话口音很搞笑（虽然我听不明白），他喜欢cosplay成石头人，还把自己的狗狗Miek打扮成了虫族的样子，真的不能更宅了。

Korg整天带着Miek待在索尔家玩，可手柄只有两个。

那可是一场大战。

一开始很不公正，我和索尔总是骗Korg出去拿外卖匹萨。等他回来以后就只能气呼呼地坐在后面等轮到他了。

但拿外卖这招很灵，Korg从来学不到教训。就算他真的生气了，索尔也总站在我这边，令他无可奈何。

我能理解现在的人们比以前更需要酒精来麻醉自己，但我发现索尔酒喝得未免也太多了，简直是普通人身体无法承受住的量。

索尔的手颤抖得连手柄也拿不住了，有时候他就坐在沙发上一动不动，不知道是睡着了还是因为酒精过量而昏迷了。

我真的很担心，我不想再失去任何东西了。

于是我就自作主张地趁他睡觉的时候，把屋里所有酒都找了出来，偷偷地运到我屋子里藏了起来。

索尔醒来之后像往常一样眉头紧皱，在屋子里不安地转悠了半天，然后又习惯性地想要去拿酒，这时候他发现酒全部不见了。

“他们不是前天才送一次酒来吗？这么快就没有了吗？”索尔急躁得要命，朝着门走去，打算叫人再送来。

“不能再喝了……”我拉住了他的胳膊，用十分微不足道的力气把他往回拉。

他回头看了我一眼，眼神暴躁凶狠得令我害怕，我一下子松开了手。

他转身又要走出去，我只能扑上去抱住了他的手臂。

“是我藏起来的，不可以再喝了。”我试着用半生不熟的他的语言与他讲道理。

他看起来像变了一个人一样。索尔对我总是尽可能地温柔，甚至跟我说话的时候都会放低音量，但是此时他的眼里只有痛苦。

他想要挣脱我，却忘了我们的力气有多悬殊，他手臂不过轻轻一抬我就被甩了出去，我站不稳摔在了门口的杂物堆上。墙上悬挂着的棒球棍掉了下来，正好砸在了我头上。

我的脑袋被这么来了一下，晕头转向地想要扒拉着东西站起来。

索尔慌了，瞬间清醒了不少。他想拉我起来，但我闪避开了，从胳膊下钻了过去，推开门跑出去了。

我知道这只是一个意外，但我还是好害怕。我需要冷静一下。我想穿过小镇回自己屋子，但是怕别人看出我情绪不对，就换了方向朝高处跑去。

我跑到筋疲力尽，发现已经来到了一个悬崖边上。我一屁股坐在了草地上，开始哭了起来。

很快索尔也追了上来，他扑到我身边，抱住我，不停地说对不起。说着说着居然也开始哭了起来，甚至哭得比我还要惨烈了。

这下换我迷惑了。我抬起头，抱住了他。

“你怎么哭成这样。”我一遍用袖子擦去他的眼泪一遍问。

他看向了悬崖边，站起来，踉踉跄跄地走向了边缘的一块岩石，坐了下来。

“我父亲……是在这里去世的。”他说。

我心里一惊，跟着坐了下来，尽可能地搂住了他。

“对不起，我没有保护好阿斯加德，没有保护好人民……”他望着天边喃喃说道。

“没关系，没关系的，你已经做得很好了。”我还是不断重复这一句话。

我曾经以为他和我经历相同，但是这段时间让我感觉到了，他一定是遭遇到了比我可怕许多倍的事，正常人根本无法活着承受下来。

没有人能怪他为什么活成这样，也许他能活下来已经是个奇迹了。

索尔很快就止住了眼泪，看着我说道：“我答应你，我一定戒酒。你帮帮我好不好？”

能帮上忙我求之不得，连忙答应道：“要我做什么都可以。”

* * *

当我说“做什么都可以”的时候，我没想到会这么累人。

戒掉酒瘾的最好方法，就是转移注意力。索尔是这么说的。

本来这个想法我是很赞同的，但当我反应过来他需要在哪里发泄精力的时候，我已经跑不掉了。

作为一个死宅来说，索尔的精力也太吓人了，明明这种事情出体力的是他，但几个月下来我倒是瘦了不少。而他也说话算话，再也没叫人送过酒了。

一年过后，我意识到事情不太对劲。在我逼问之下，他才承认他早就不想喝酒了，只是找个疯狂滚床单的借口罢了。

我气得连续三天都回自己家睡觉了。这一点用也没有，索尔马上就耍赖地跟过来，理直气壮地在我的屋子住下来了。

这天瓦尔基里姐姐来敲门，说是有几位索尔的朋友来拜访。

我跟着他们回到了索尔的家，看到了一个……绿色大怪物和一只会说话的小浣熊？？

Korg和Miek也在。这几天索尔待在我家，PS4就完全被他一个人独占了。

他们面色沉重地聊了半天，我弄不清他们在说什么。

我看到索尔点点头，然后看了一眼我，示意那几个奇怪的朋友他要和我谈一谈。

“我要离开家一阵子。”索尔说。

“你要去哪里！！！”我急了。

“拯救世界。”他看起来非常认真。

“哎你打游戏打傻了吗？？拯救什么世界啦？？！”我真的不明白。

“索尔曾经可是宇宙间最强的战士。”Korg按着按键，头也没抬地说。

“现在也是！！”索尔不耐烦地纠正他。

我依然处于搞不清楚状况的状态，“你是要和朋友们去旅游吗？”

索尔认真叫了我的名字，把双手放在我的肩上，看着我的眼睛说道：“我会把所有人带回来的。你的父亲、母亲、哥哥以及朋友们。每一个人。我会带回每一个人的。”

我不知道为什么他突然这么说话，但是我看见了他眼中不容动摇的坚定，仿佛是他真的是一个伟大的领导者，一个无比强悍的战士。

索尔就这样跟着那几个朋友离开了。

几天之后，我的手机响了。

我拿出一看，上面显示的来电人是【妈妈】。

我哭着和妈妈讲电话，想着天呐，难道他说的是真的？

* * *

“我当然说的是真的。”索尔说道。

我们站在高处眺望着多了一半人口的新阿斯加德。人们来来往往，正忙着建设新的设施。

“我应该没少跟你说过我以前是怎么以一敌百个冰霜巨人的吧？”索尔接着说。

“呃。我一直以为你说的是游戏里面。”我挠挠头。

“海盗天使，你到底来不来？？”那只会说话的浣熊（现在我知道他名字叫火箭）从一艘飞船上跳了下来。

“一起去吧！”索尔说，“你还没去过太空吧？”

我看了看那艘炫酷的飞船，又望了一眼下面正在繁荣起来的小镇，看到我的父母和哥哥向我们的方向走来，和我挥了挥手。

“不了，我想多花点时间和家人在一起。”我说。

“那我也不去了。”索尔很果断。

“不，你还是去吧。你需要去散散心。你是属于整个宇宙的，而不是这个小村庄。”我说。

“你需要我，我的人民需要我。”他说。

“可能没有你想象的那么需要。”有个身影从背后传来。我们回头一看，是瓦尔基里正走上斜坡，“她说得对，你是应该去散散心了。”

索尔抿了抿嘴，看上去似乎有些感动。他用力地把我搂进怀里，把我吻得喘不过气了才放开我。

“那我走啦？”

“记得写信！”

* * *

一年后。

我和家人在阿斯加德开了一家中餐馆。镇上独此一家，所以生意当然好得不行。

这天我正在店里忙活着，有个肌肉结石、腰细腿长、穿着一身炫酷的轻甲的帅哥走了进来。

“嗨！”他停在我面前，和我打招呼，“我回来了！”

我皱了皱眉，心想我认识你吗？

“你怎么这么冷漠？”他不满道，他张开双臂就要拥抱我。

我吓得后退了好几步，叫着爸爸妈妈和哥哥的名字，让他们快出来帮我。

“你这是怎么了？”他说，“你不认得我了吗？我是索尔啊。”

这时候我才注意到他那标志性的异色瞳，但是目光往下看到他轻甲下面露出来的好看的肌肉，我叫得更大声了。

“骗人！！！是不是索尔雇你来逗我玩的？？”

我的大呼小叫引来不少人，邻居们也都跑过来看看发生了什么。

“啊！是神王回来了！！！”没想到他们开始高兴地往外面跑，将这个消息告诉外面的人。

“你真的是索尔？”我依然不敢相信，但阿斯加德人不可能不认识他们的国王啊。

“是我，就是我。”

“可是你以前不是这样的。”我眼泪开始哗哗地往外流。

“更早之前我就是这样的啊。”

“是火箭他们不给你饭吃吗？”我听不进解释，我可爱的熊熊男朋友怎么变成这样了。

索尔看起来是解释得不耐烦了，干脆一把搂住我的腰，亲了上来，把我的抱怨和哭泣声都吻了回去。


End file.
